Sharon Crossthwaite
Sharon Crossthwaite was a minor character in Emmerdale in January 1973. She appeared for 4 episodes from Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) to Episode 30 (30th January 1973). She was the first character in the show to be murdered, thus she is one of the shows memorable guest characters. The perpetrator of Sharon's killing was Jim Latimer. Her death was felt in the village for years, and in 1980 and 1991 storylines resurfaced connecting to her murder. Sharon was played by Louise Jameson. Backstory Sharon Crossthwaite was born in 1955 to Ronnie Crossthwaite and Beryl Crossthwaite. Beryl was a second cousin of Annie Sugden. Sharon found work as a hairdresser. 1973 Sharon was stalked by Jim Latimer, who first saw her a sheep dogs trials. He then followed her by a river a grabbed her shoes, scaring her. He eventually gave them back and she hid all night in a nearby abbey. A couple days later he cornered her at her home, raped her and murdered her. She was presumed missing and local tramp Trash found her watch which Annie later identified as hers. Trash was suspected of being behind her disappearance. The police questioned him and he later killed himself. When Jim Latimer was assaulting Penny Golighty, Jack intervened and Jim confessed, and was put in prison. Sharon's death had a major impact on the village. Aftermath of her murder The murder rocked Beckindale, although villagers soon come to terms with it and moved on as her killer was in prison. The murder was bought up again 7 years later in mid 1980 when Latimer was due for parole. Journalist Paul Hilleley dug up the dirt on her murder and was later seen off by Jack Sugden when it was announced Hilleley was trying to find out about murders in Beckindale over the years. Hilleley spread nasty gossip about Jack and got a free bath in a muddy lake for his troubles when Jack pushed him in the lake. In December 1991, when Jim Latimer was finally released - 18 years after he killed Sharon, he returned to Beckindale to get revenge on Jack Sugden who had given evidence against him at his trial 18 years before. Latimer planned to kidnap Sarah Sugden, Jack's then girlfriend. Mark Hughes said he saw Sarah being put into a van by a mystery man. This was Latimer. The police identified the man as Jim Latimer. This rung bells for Jack, who had testified against him in 1973. Mark was told that around 20 years earlier, Jim had kidnapped and killed a local girl called Sharon Crossthwaite and was later jailed. The police searched for Jim. Seth Armstrong said that when Jim was a kid, he used to take him fishing near a old farmhouse and that he took a shine to it. Jim was found at this remote farmhouse, holding Sarah hostage. He was arrested by the police and sent back to prison. The police said that this time, he will never be released. Plenty of mailbags to sew then Mr Latimer. Family Father Ronnie Crossthwaite Mother Beryl Crossthwaite Second cousin once removed Annie Sugden Third cousins Jack Sugden, Joe Sugden, Peggy Skilbeck Third cousins once removed Jackie Merrick, Robert Sugden, Victoria Sugden, Samuel and Sally Skilbeck Appearances 1973 *Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) *Episode 28 (23rd January 1973) *Episode 29 (29th January 1973) *Episode 30 (30th January 1973) See also *Crossthwaite Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1973. Category:1973 minor characters. Category:Crossthwaite family. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Emmerdale murder victims. Category:1955 births. Category:1973 deaths. Category:Hairdressers. Category:Deceased characters Category:Memorable guest characters